Until We Bleed
by The.anti.Kira36
Summary: "Poor Artie. You look like a scared little rabbit trembling like that. Come inside and you're big brother will make it all better." WARNING: super angsty and super disturbing. You have been warned so no flames.established!FRUK, onesided!scoteng


A/N: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS. Honestly I don't know what came over me, but I'm slightly scared of the outcome o.e. I swear I'm not usually this sadistic! And please don't think I'm hating on any of the characters, I love them all pinky promise! I just I don't even really know what to say about this...

Btw. If you're reading my Turn For The Worse story I'm sad to say I don't think I will be continuing that. I have lost pretty much all inspiration for that story :/ Sorry guys.

WARNINGS! human!au/language/yaoi/incest(sort of)/violence/disturbing scenes/all-around-disturbingness. You have been warned so no flames pwease.

PAIRINGS: established!FRUK, onsided!scoteng

DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Obviously.

Nights like tonight were Arthur's absolute favorites. It was a cool August evening and the leaves were just beginning to change from a dark forest green to a golden hue.

Author gave a content sigh and nestled himself closer to the warmth of his boyfriend Francis. The two had been secretly going out for about three months now and Arthur couldn't think of a more perfect way to celebrate their third month anniversary than embraced in his lover's arms on the park bench in one of Francis' local parks. The park was the closest Francis ever let Arthur get to his residence. Arthur knew it was because the french boy was embarrassed of his family's obscene wealth and didn't want to make Arthur feel inferior in anyway. It was sweet, really.

Arthur turned his head and craned his neck to meet Francis' lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Francis moved his arm from around his lover's hips to entwine his fingers in his hair. Arthur sighed happily and broke the kiss, smiling against Francis' parted lips.

"Happy anniversary, Frog." He breathed adding on the nickname as an endearment. A goofy smile was plastered on his face and a blush was making it's way to his already flushed cheeks.

"Happy anniversary to you too, mon cher."

Francis echoed, kissing the Brit's forehead.

The two remained intertwined like this for several minutes before Arthur's felt Francis shift beneath him and pull out his phone. His head not lifting up from the broad shoulder, Arthur could hear him flip his phone open and mumble something to himself quietly, the words unclear to the Brit.

He lifted up his head and tried to meet the older teenager's averted gaze.

"What is it?"

Francis looked down at his boyfriend and back at his phone his brows furrowing. "Um. I'm not sure. I think somebody texted the wrong number. They said it's Allistor, but I don't know an Allistor..."

Arthur visibly paled at Francis' words and the warmth emitting from his boyfriend suddenly turned bitterly cold. Francis eyed Arthur worriedly and hugged the trembling Brit closer to him. "Do you know who Allistor is?"

Arthur's mouth felt dry. "W-what did he want?" He asked, avoiding the question.

Francis looked back down at his phone and grimaced, but began mumbling the message softly, stroking the smaller boy's unkept hair in a soothing manner. "Tell that... er well, that little shit he's an hour past curfew and he'd better...um...come back a uh... virgin. Also let him know we're out of... out of duct tape so pick some up."

H-how had he found out? Arthur had made extra sure that none of his brothers found out about his and Francis' relationship. Why was this happening? Why dammit? Arthur wanted to tremble like a leaf in his lover's arms and bury his head and cry, but his pride refused to let him do such a thing. Arthur felt Francis' concerned gaze on him but refused to acknowledge it. He could tell Francis wanted to know what was going on, but instead of answering the unasked question Arthur pulled himself away from his lover's warm and soothing embrace and pulled on his jacket. He hated the way Francis was looking at him; a look full of concern and confusion. Dammit he had hoped Francis would never have known his fucked up home life. He had kept his family problems a secret up until now. Dammit why did this sort of stuff always have to happen?

"I have to go. Are we still on for Thursday?" Arthur asked conversationally as though he was not scared shitless at the moment.

"Arthur...what's-"

Arthur interrupted him with a chaste kiss and a shaky smile. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Sorry to cut things short. I'll see you around, Frog." With one last peck to his lover's gaping mouth, Arthur turned and left a very worried frenchman behind to stand there and watch his retreating figure.

~PAGE BREAK~

Arthur stared up in apprehension at the shoddy apartment building. Tonight it seemed to be twice as large and about four times as menacing than usual. Arthur swallowed thickly and made his way inside; the familiar odor of alcohol, tobacco and sex plaguing his airways. He hated the smell and he hated this place. It took all his willpower not to run back to Francis and bury his bury his head in his chest so he could inhale his familiar scent of freshly baked bread and honey.

Arthur tried to imagine his lovely Frenchman as he ascended the stairs. They'd probably be curled up on underneath a tall oak tree right now arguing once again about who was the best doctor from Doctor Who. Francis would probably sigh and let Arthur win the debate again and he would end the dispute with a tender kiss to the lips of the aggravated Brit. Arthur smiled at the thought, not realizing the fact that he had made it to his floor.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" A voice drawled in a drunken Scottish accent.

The teen froze and felt his heart lunge up into his throat. Screwing his eyes shut and gripping on to the railing for support, Arthur tried to slow his erratic breathing and heart rate. It's all worth it. He chanted to himself. It's all for Francis...Just think about Francis.

Turning to face his older brother, Arthur could make out the bright green eyes very similar to his own illuminated by the dim glow of his brother's cigarette. The emerald hues narrowed dangerously and the man pushed himself off the wall and strode over to his youngest sibling.

Arthur's heart continued to race and he took an unconscious step back.

Allistor snickered. "Did you have fun, dear little Arthur?" One step forward. Another step back. "Did you enjoy you're time with that filthy French whore?" Allistor took another lazy step forward and Arthur quickly retreated but hit his back against the wall, trapped. His heart felt like it had stopped as his brother continued his slow advance.

Allistor reached out and pulled his brother by his slender wrist into his chest and rubbed small circles against the boy's back in mock affection. "Poor Artie. You look like a scared little rabbit trembling like that. Come inside and you're big brother will make it all better."

Poor Arthur had no choice in the matter as his brother dragged him into the apartment room. He was dumped unceremoniously onto the dirty couch in the middle of the room and laid there shivering as his older brother stood over him scrutinizing the younger sibling with a cold stare.

"Pathetic." He sighed extinguishing his cigarette on the coffee table. He walked over to the door and pulled out his key locking the door and cutting off any chance of Arthur to escape. He turned back to his younger brother and smirked. "I hope you at least remembered the duct tape."

Arthur's eyes widened as he realized he had totally forgotten about his brother's request. Allistor smirked and climbed over the boy cupping his trembling face with a gloved hand. "Oh no. Did little Artie forget?" He asked mockingly, stroking his younger brother's face almost tenderly. "Looks like I'm going to have to be creative tonight, don't I, laddy? Can't have your screams waking up the neighbors can I?" He grinned at the boy's terrified expression and got up, the sofa creaking in protest.

Arthur watched his brother disappear into his bedroom and quickly sat up studying the door and debating the probability of breaking it down. He could hear Allistor rummaging around for something and closed his eyes and thought about Francis. Just thinking about the older teen sent a spark of hope surging through Arthur and he swallowed down his fear. He could take another one of his brother's beatings. He would be brave for his Francis.

Allistor came back into the room and Arthur met his blazing eyes firmly. Allistor raised a single eyebrow and smirked at his brother's obvious defiance. "That attitude's not going to get you anywhere, laddy."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Do your worst, asshole." He sneered.

As soon as the words came out, Allistor had Arthur's hair clutched tightly in his hand and yanked the younger up until he was dangling on his tippy toes. Fiery emeralds met pain filled ones as Allistor tugged him forward until Arthur could smell the bitter alcohol on his brother's breath.

Allistor stared at his sibling for a moment absentmindedly tracing the younger's jaw line with his free hand before chuckling sadistically. He pulled Arthur up higher so his mouth was nested by his ear. "I'm going to enjoy this next bit, brother." He chuckled when he felt his brother shiver involuntarily and threw him back down on to the couch.

Reaching into his pockets, Allistor pulled out one of Arthur's many needles and a spool of thread. "You're gonna help me with my needlework, Artie."

He smirked evilly at his brother's confused expression and brought a foot up and slammed it back down on the Brit's stomach. Arthur gasped in pain and struggled underneath his brother's boot clad foot to no avail. Allistor watched in great amusement at the younger's futile struggles and lifted up his foot. Arthur subconsciously sighed in relief, but tensed as his brother climbed on to the couch and straddled his hips.

Needle and thread still in hand, Allistor grinned and leaned in over his brother. "If you scream I'll make sure to have some fun with your cute little boyfriend. Got it?"

Arthur closed his eyes tightly and nodded. He heard the man hum in approval and felt fingers ghost over his parted lips. All of a sudden a searing pain coursed through the boy's body. Green eyes snapped open right as a bloody needle was being lowered down into his face and his open mouth being pulled closed. Arthur immediately panicked, thrashing about and letting out muffled screams as his brother continued sewing his mouth shut. Tears were streaming down his face, all thoughts of bravery and dignity forgotten as Allistor ruthlessly stabbed the needle through his lip.

God it hurt. It hurt. It HURT! Arthur wanted to scream to, to curse, to cry anything but take this pain in muffled silence. He wanted to beg his brother to stop, to plead with him and maybe find some ounce of humanity in his brother's blackened heart. But no, all Arthur could do was sob and thrash around as Allistor tugged the needle through his blood tainted lips.

After what seemed like hours, Allistor finally broke off the extra thread with his teeth and tied up the end. He sat back and stared down at his handiwork. Sure he didn't have Arthur's skill with a needle and thread, but this was nothing short of a masterpiece. Blood stained the lower half of Arthur face, his eyes were screwed shut and tears were beginning to mix with blood giving the mixture a nice crystallized look. It was truly beautiful.

Allistor leaned forward and captured the torn lips in a bruising kiss, tongue feeling over the bloody thread. Arthur whimpered and cried harder than he ever thought possible. His brother continued to molest his mouth and he didn't struggle, his head spinning too much to put up any sort of resistance. Allistor pulled away and stroked his kin's face.

"I wish I could keep you like this all the time instead of your usual loud mouthed, bossy attitude I always have to put up with. You know I bet you're the reason our brothers moved away. If mom hadn't dumped you on me as her last dying decree I would have left you too." He waited for any sort of reaction, but when he got none he frowned and tried another tactic. "Oh my. And what's your boyfriend going to think? Who's going to want you now you ugly piece of shit? You'll be alone forever." He smirked wickedly when a muffled moan could be heard from Arthur and more tears streamed down his face. Licking up the salty tears, the Scottish man made his way up to the boy's ear. "I'm all that's left." He breathed. "No one will ever love you, Artie, but I will. I will always be there for my dear little brother."

Arthur's eyes snapped open as he felt a cold hand trail down his stomach and hook on to the hem of his jeans, beginning to pull the fabric down. Finding some strength within himself, Arthur struggled with all his might, shaking his head and pushing at his brother's chest. Allistor growled lowly and slapped the Brit's already stinging face.

"Don't pretend like you don't want this, whore." He hissed and raised his hand to slap the boy again.

That is until he was interrupted my a pounding at the door.

"What the fu-"

"Police! Open up!"

Allistor's eyes grew comically wide and a string of curse words flew from his mouth.

"Open up or we will use force!"

Allistor looked down at his bloody hands and then down to Arthur who was struggling to stand up underneath him, hope gleaming in the younger's eyes. Allistor's eyes narrowed and he slapped the boy one last time for good measure. Suddenly his eyes sparkled with mischievous glee.

Leaning over his younger brother, Allistor whispered one final message into the boy's ear before winking and letting out a blood curling scream.

"Shit." They heard from the other side of the door as Allistor continued screaming and before either of them knew it, the door had been kicked open and policemen were yanking Allistor off of his brother.

"The voices! Make them stop! God please, please make them stop!" He screamed and thrashed around in the men's hold.

"Quick restrain this one and get him to the hospital! He needs an immediate psych evaluation."

Two men dragged out his screaming older brother and Arthur wanted to pull his hair out an scream at them. Didn't they see that this was a trick? That that was exactly what his brother wanted them to do?

"Jesus Christ." One man breathed as he stared down at Arthur. "This one needs to get to a hospital stat before that gets infected!"

A few more men peered down at Arthur an grimaced before pulling him to his feet and out into the hallway. Everything started to become one big blur as Arthur's head pounded in his ears. The last thing he remembered was the ambulance's bright red lights before his world went dark.

~PAGE BREAK~

Arthur grunted and rolled over in an effort to get comfortable. He reached out a hand to grab his flying mint bunny plushie and frowned when he couldn't seem to locate it. Opening his eyes groggily, Arthur was surprised to be met by a pair of deep oceanic blues.

Blinking in astonishment, Arthur pulled his head back and waited for his tired mind to process the handsome face.

"Arthur." The boy mummered, his eyes filling with tears. "Arthur, how are you feeling?"

Arthur stared at the boy then widened his eyes in realization. "Francis." Arthur breathed. "Wha-...How?"

Francis stared down and began to fiddle with his hands in his lap. "About an hour after you left I texted and called you about a million times and when you didn't answer I panicked and called the police. At the time I-I thought I was being dumb and overreacting." He looked up at Arthur then, tears streaming down his face. "I-I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner!"

Arthur gaped at his boyfriend in horror before slapping a palm against his mouth. Francis had seen it! He had seen the horrible, torn flesh and now he would surely leave him. Who would want somebody so damaged and ugly?

Suddenly, he found himself wrapped in a warm embrace. Arthur's eyes met the back of wavy blonde hair and he relaxed in the hold.

"Arthur, it doesn't matter what he's done to you. You're beautiful and you will always be beautiful. I love you, Arthur." He heard the French boy whisper and the Brit lost all resolve and sobbed into his lover's shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Francis. I-I love you, too." Any other day, Francis would've gloated about the boy finally admitting his love for him, but right now was not one of those times and Francis just hugged his boyfriend tighter and continued to silently cry into his back, the back of his own shirt being drenched with tears.

From outside the door two nurses watched the scene unfold with heavy hearts.

"I've never seen anything so touching in my life." One whispered in a thick Hungarian accent, dabbing her eyes with a small handkerchief.

"I know. It's sad they will be split apart soon." The older said, tucking her short, silver hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Mister Kirkland's eldest brother called this morning. He's coming here from America Tuesday to have him come live with him there since he's lacking a sane legal guardian and all."

"How sad." The brunette said as she watched the two teens cling onto the other as though they were each other's only life line. "We should at least give them this moment."

The Ukrainian woman nodded in agreement. "Yes. I think they deserve if just that."

A/N: Wow yeah so I apologize again for what you just read xD. I'm not even sure. I was thinking about making a sequel but that depends on if anybody actually likes this one |and I really doubt that too|. Well anywho~ if you've made it this far thank you for reading and pretty please review! :D Have a fantastic day!


End file.
